1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a coil of a package apparatus to package a semiconductor chip, which is adapted for induction heating of a solder ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process to package a semiconductor chip includes an assembly process and a mounting process. The assembly process provides a solder ball to a semiconductor chip, which functions as a terminal for an electrical connection with an external electrical device. The mounting process mounts the semiconductor chip having the solder ball on a printed circuit board (PCB).
After the assembly and mounting processes, a process to reflow the solder ball by applying heat on each solder ball is required.